


Remembering Jane

by wacklit



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex, stupid teenagers doing stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacklit/pseuds/wacklit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was Jane. And it costed her virginity for you to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Jane

**Author's Note:**

> for You.

"Oh come on! What's it gonna take for you to remember my name?"

You stare at her as a response.

"It's short, easy, and sweet. Four letters, one syllable. _Jane_."

You shrug. In your defense the name didn't suit her at all. Long brown hair that she constantly flat ironed no matter how many times you insisted it looks better curly didn't match the name Jane. Almond shaped brown eyes that were so dark they could pass as black didn't match the name Jane. This girl was strange, from her vast knowledge of peculiar facts to her yellow rain boots in March. She was too... weird to be some plain Jane.

"Right, sorry." You mutter insincerely as you shut your locker.

You walk away and she follows you, like some lost puppy who decided you were now in charge of her. She grabs your hand and hugs her soft fingertips to your rough knuckles, rubbing your palm gently with her thumb. You recall the first time you met her, at least, the first time you remember meeting her. She argues that you've met before in middle school, apparently you accidentally shoved her during transition and then offhandedly apologized. She gave a hilariously explicit demonstration of how it happened to jog your memory. But it was futile, because the earliest recollection of her was in September, in the beginning of junior year.

_The bell had just rang, and everyone was bustling their way to class. You were just finishing your conversation with Brent when a hand reaches out to touch your chest, you follow the fair arm until you see the face it belongs to. A girl, short and younger than you._

_"You're hot." She mentions swiftly and walks away, her friend giggling behind her._

_You forget what you were talking about and watch her leave, trying to fully capture her figure before she disappears._

_"Dude," Brent brings your attention back to him, "she so wants you."_

And ever since then she'd just been randomly following you. Never to the same class in the same week. She'd followed you to your locker once and before you could snap at her to leave you alone, she presented you with a cupcake and a happy Halloween before leaving again. It sort of pissed you off, how she could be the one literally stalking you and then leaving you to feel bad about it afterwards.

"So, um.." She tucked some hair behind her ear and continued stammering obnoxiously. "Did you uh, think about what I said?"

You remain silent.

"The other day." She clarified, trying to get you to answer with out saying it. "You know the uh..um."

After about a minute of walking mindlessly around the halls, listening to her babble, you crack a smile and speak.

"If this is about us having sex-" She clasped a hand over your mouth, shushing you before you could say another word.

"Shh!" She looked around frantically, searching for anyone who may have heard. "Just yell it across campus why don't you?"

You free your hand that she was holding to push her other hand off your mouth. "Tch, whatever, do you want an answer or not?"

"Well, yes, I mean, I kind of already know what it is but.." She reattached her hand to yours and resumed your stroll down the hallway.

The relationship had grown progressively since October. On November, she managed to get your number and sext you. Something about it being her birthday over Thanksgiving break and wanting you to show her what it meant to be sixteen. After about an hour of convincing the sophomore that she should treat her virginity like a prize and make guys fight for it, you couldn't even believe your own bullshit words so you said fuck it and let her send you her nudes. They weren't anything special. Just the first nudes you've ever been sent.

She wasn't like the girls who were modest and ended up having bigger boobs than met the eye, in fact somehow they looked smaller..you assume it was the bra but what do you know? You're just a virgin yourself. Regardless, you end up getting off to chicken legs and bony hips.

_"You remember that girl, the one who said I was cute or whatever?" You asked David._

_"Short one? With the big face?" He replied._

_"Yeah," you said. "She sent me nudes."_

_He shrugs and says,"Wouldn't it be better if you just fucked her already so she could leave you alone?"_

_You didn't say anything back because she was walking towards you guys. She stopped right in front of you._

_"You're so hot."_

_" **I'm** not a nice guy." You correct before she gets on the tips of her toes and places her puckered lips on your still ones for a small smooch. You felt David's hand on your hair, ruffling it roughly while laughing, as she walked away, muttering something about good girls liking bad boys._

"It's also gotta be at your house because-well you already know why." You hear a few conditions here and there while reminiscing about the short time you've spent together yet already she's letting you sleep with her. Practically begging you.

You two aren't even in a relationship.

Despite what her friends and yours believe.

_"Come on bro, I'm your best friend you can tell me if you have a girlfriend."_

_You roll your eyes at another failed attempt to get you to talk about her. She wasn't your girlfriend. She wasn't your friend. You didn't even know her name. She was literally just that one girl who occasionally kissed you-first kiss by the way- at the end of the day when she felt like it. Just like you were just someone for her to play with._

_"Is he still not talking about her?"_

_You look at the rest of your friends, all watching you with the same curious, mischievous gleam in their eyes._

_"Guys seriously, I don't know her."_

_"Well, get to know her." David offered before calling her over. All his friend had to do was wave, considering she was already looking at their group._

_You frown as you see her approach with a broad smile on her face, "Yeah?"_

_"What's your name?" The tallest of your friends, Wesley, gently pushes her in front of you._

_"Jane." She grins, and you notice how nice her teeth are._

_Everyone is silent, she's looking at you expectantly, as are the rest of your friends._

_Wesley elbows your arm and sighs when you still say nothing. "Well, this is Hunter."_

_She only nodded, "I know."_

_You feel one of your friends push you towards her and you give into the hug you've been sort of wanting to give her for a while._

_Her arms smoothly curled themselves around your back, while your own held on loosely to her waist. Truthfully, looser than you would've liked. She pressed her face against your chest, while your head tipped down, wishing she weren't so short. You didn't know if it was her shampoo or perfume, but she smelled really pretty._

_When you pull away because you've decided four seconds was more than enough time for a hug, she looks at you like she wants a kiss. Her eyes flickered from your eyes to your lips and you subconsciously dart your tongue out to wet them. Not here though, you had a reputation to keep up with these guys._

_She gives a sympathetic look like she understands, before curling her lips , "Mm, I'm wet." And walking back to her laughing friends while yours laughed as well._

_"She's adorable." Brent nudged you, laughing with the others._

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah." You say unconvincingly.

She sighs.

"Chin up kiddo," You give her hand a reassuring squeeze, "in a few hours you'll have my full, undivided attention."

You hear her squeak and twist in front of you, get on the tips of her toes and pucker. Not even a second later since it happened so quickly, you walk right into her awaiting lips. You pop a small peck before swinging her back to your side, letting her lean on your shoulder.

"So we'll finally do it right this time, huh?"

You knew what she was referring to. This wasn't exactly the first time she tried having sex with you. Around the end of the first semester, sometime near Christmas, she followed you home. Sort of. You were just walking home and she was holding your hand and wouldn't let go. So you two end up at your house, in your room and on your bed, kissing like the stupid teenagers you were.

_It was already really warm in your house, accompanied by the body heat you guys were sharing..clothes weren't really necessary. You shake off your sweatshirt before helping her with her ridiculous amount of long sleeved shirts she had on._

_A loud thud on your door, not a knock as your older brother was far too barbaric to bother, was your only warning before the door opened._

_Your hair was a mess from all the static of taking your clothes off, and all she was dressed in while straddling you was her skirt, as you've already left her leggings on the floor next to the rest of your clothes._

_Aaron perks a brow and frowns. "Mom wanted to know if your friend was going to stay for dinner."_

_You resist the urge to facepalm, cursing yourself for forgetting to tell her to bring her pink uggs into your room. Now they knew._

_About three layers of clothing and ten minutes of tidying each other up to look presentable in front of your parents, and you were both seated, staring at your plates in the dining room table._

_"This looks lovely Mrs. Townley."_

_You almost laugh at the forced compliment._

_"Aren't you going to introduce your..friend, Hunter?"_

_You get cold feet trying to rack your brain for her name, fuck..what was it? You look at her, trying to see if any name would come to mind, and she looked back, expecting you to say something._

_"Jane Rivers," she smiles, "pleasure to meet you."_

_Dinner seemed to go on forever. Aside from the small talk she made with your parents like how you two met and how long you've known each other, and other dumb shit you're limited to asking a little girl dating your son._

_You pick at your food with little interest while watching her try to eat your mother's cooking. You think it's the first time you genuinely feel bad for the poor girl and decide you'd make it up to her by ditching school and eating out on a date._

_She swallows the terribly under cooked salmon just in time to answer your father's question regarding her future._

_"Well, I've always wanted to get into education and become a teacher for kids, or something like that. But my dad says teaching doesn't make any money..but I mean, I like it." She shrugs, "So I guess I'll just stay poor doing something that I love than making an average amount and hate my job."_

_Your dad gives her a warm look and chuckles a little. "What a sweet girl, much nicer than the girls you bring home Aaron."_

_Aaron sucks his teeth from his seat next to her and mutters something about her not being prettier than the girls he brings home._

_Her eyes soften dejectedly and she takes a sip of water to hide her quivering lips. You clench your jaw and ball a fist under the table, staring him down._

_He gives you his douche brother grin and tells you to smile._

_"Yeah, you look a lot like your brother when you're angry." She chirps up._

_"No he doesn't." Aaron sneers and makes a face like he's disgusted of even being compared to his little brother._

_"Yes he does." She insists, "You two resemble each other a lot, it's just you've got a softer face like your mom."_

_You and Aaron take to looking at each other and your parents simultaneously. Aaron shakes his head and excuses himself from the table._

_"Whatever, I'll be back around midnight, don't wait up for me."_

"I don't know if we'll do it right, but it'll definitely be planned this time."

She just giggles and kisses your cheek.

And you'd be lying if you said it didn't make your entire face burn and the rest of your body warm.

You didn't know if it was because all girls had that affect on guys, or if she was just special. You just knew that you didn't really want anyone else to be with her.

Some could call your behavior selfish, territorial maybe. But you just really cared about her and didn't want to see her hurt.

Perhaps that's why you found yourself breaking a sweat over her talking to someone else.

_Brent grunted for the umpteenth time as you failed to make eye contact with him while he was trying to tell you about his weekend._

_"What?" He looked back confused, trying to see what was distracting you. "What do you keep looking back for?"_

_You took your gaze off of her and the boy she was talking to idly while doing homework._

_"..Nothing."_

_Brent rolled his eyes while you squinted yours, just what the fuck did this loser sophomore think he was doing with your..your friend._

_You feel a hand on your shoulder and look back to see David pointing to them, "Looks like someones trying to take your girl, what are you gonna do man?"_

_You lock your jaw before walking up to them._

_"Hey, uh," You forgot her name, "girlfriend."_

She gripped your hand tighter as you approached your house. Your pulse was racing by the time you were at the door, fumbling with your keys to open it.

Once the both of you get in, you lock it. Aaron was away at some college kickback and your parents were at work and wouldn't be back till late. She took her boots off and carried them with her other hand that wasn't squeezing yours. You lead her into your dimmed house, even though she knew the way to your room.

You opened your room's door and let her go in first.

She turned around and pulled you to your bed, before either of you could even undress. You two began kissing, the messy stupid kind where you rub your gums against each others. You put a hand in her hair before making your way to undo her stupid bun. You didn't know why anyone would roll up and hide hair as beautiful hers, and you even told her you liked it better down.

You pulled the scrunchie, letting loose her hair and all it's glory.

You suppose it never really dawned on you that you'd actually make it this far; sex with a girl who never proposed or nagged the idea of dating or commitment. Not that you were the cheating type, but it eased you knowing she didn't push you towards fidelity. It was probably the thing you liked most about her, how open minded she was with being this intimate while remaining nothing more than a mere acquaintance.

"You're really beautiful." You say because she noticed you staring at her and was beginning to get insecure. Only to regret it a second later because it totally sounded like a sweet nothing.

But she took the bait and blushed with her pretty, dimpled cheeks. "And you're _so_  hot." She gushed enthusiastically like she would if she were talking about her shitty boy-bands with her friends.

Not even a second later she's clawing rigorously at your waist, pulling your cargos off with her chipped orange fingernails. Murmuring small compliments under her breath every time a new article of clothing comes off.

When she's left you solely in boxers and herself in a wired pink bra and matching panties, you two take to staring at each other's maturing bodies. You liked her slender, petite form. For some reason it made you feel bigger, like you could carry the world on your back despite how lean and somewhat short you really were.

She notices you staring, again, and gives a toothy grin.

"Hi."

And fuck if that face isn't just the most adorable thing you've ever seen in your life, or how her small mouth stretched almost abnormally across her round face and scrunched her already narrow eyes. And shit if it wasn't making you sweaty- a small, pretty girl like that in bed could get anyone hot and bothered.

You tell her you don't want her bra on anymore. She says if you want it off you're going to have to do it yourself mister.

Now you're left staring the back of her small frame, trying to make heads or tails of a bra hook. You try pulling one end the wrong way before getting impatient and peeling the straps off her shoulders and pulling the goddamn thing over her head.

She doesn't say anything while you practically tangle it and curse, only giggles.

She has her eyes closed while laughing at you for a few more moments and you take this time to shamelessly stare at her boobs- they'd gotten bigger since her unimpressive nudes. Not too much for one to really notice, but when you find yourself beating it to that same chest occasionally, yeah, you notice.

She opens her eyes and catches you, and you know you shouldn't let it get to you, but you were raised a gentleman and apologize anyway.

But she doesn't mind a bit, with the way she's pushing you down on your back, straddling and swaying her perky tits all over your goosebumped chest; making each wispy strand stand straight up.

She's purring and you feel like a dog for letting a lady like her degrade herself like that.

You push her off you while pulling yourself up, "Hold on."

She watches you open the bedside table drawer and pull out the condom you stole from your brother's room. She gets doe-eyed like its her favorite piece of candy and reaches out for it.

When you pull it out of her reach, she mewls, but you don't give in. You didn't like how whiny she got when she wasn't given what she wanted, not unlike a child being denied sweets.

You grunt. There were a few reasons why you didn't want her fumbling with the condom. The main probably being that this was the only one you had and if her clumsy fingers managed to break it, he'd never forgive her-especially while you're like this.

You slowly slide your boxer's down and you feel her gaze burning on your dick when it pops out. Licking your lips, you move to steady your pulsing cock before finding her small hand curled around the shaft. You sputter out a lame swear, choking on your own spit as she fondles you.

"Stop." You croak, for some reason feeling like you'd bust then and there onto her awaiting lap.

She retracts her hand immediately, feeling like she'd done something wrong. And you feel like an asshole for making her feel bad, but you desperately needed the latex field of security more than you did her hands.

You take your time unrolling the rubber over your cock, leaving more than necessary on the tip, meticulously adjusting it to make sure it had the absolute lowest chance of slipping off or breaking.

You swallow hard. "Ready?"

She nods and lets you push her gently down on your bed. You're both trembling in excitement and anxiety, making it hard to push it in at first.

"Just relax." You murmur to her neck, casting kisses and nips to her bare skin. Her heart beat thumps in her small chest, bringing your attention to her perky boobs. You always thought that when a girl's nipples were hard it meant she was horny. Running the tip of your nose right down the middle, you then took to kissing the mounds. Slobbering all over the girls chest while she stayed silent. The only sound being her rigid breathing.

She squirmed when you kissed a bud a little too hard, and you felt her smooth thighs against her throbbing erection. Your chest burned, you were so oversexed you felt like you needed to throw up.

You steady yourself on one arm above her shoulder, slipping the panties off with the other.

This was it. All she's been asking for since before you could remember. Her chin wrinkles when she whimpers as she feels your tip on her opening.

She gasps, "Hunter-"

You eat her words with your mouth, trying to distract her with your tongue. You leave your eyes open though, watching her face knot on itself while you push in.

In no time you're completely engulfed in her heat. You moan, you want to say her name but you can't be bothered to remember so you swear instead.

Her breaths were harsher, and you entertain the thought of her having an orgasm this early into the sex. You pull out and push in again, getting the hang of the rhythm of rubbing yourself inside her.

She's barely making any sense with the way she sputters words out in a small voice. But there is one that he hears and freezes upon immediately.

"No," she curls her tongue around the words, "Stop."

"What?" You keep yourself inside, steadying your breathing so you wouldn't sound too angry. "Why?"

"Hunter," she stretches your name and you roll your eyes, she was just being whiny again.

You ignore her, you were almost done anyway.

But she started crying and begging for you to stop.

"It's almost over."

It only got worse, with your nearing orgasm you ended up practically slamming yourself inside, giving her way more than her small frame could handle. Your body was a machine, lead by instinct and fueled with testosterone. You watch her face, pretty eyes spilling hot tears onto the bed.

You looked away because quite frankly the sight disgusted you. Seriously, could Jane quit her crying already and just let you have your peace...

You blink.

"Jane." You said, riding out your orgasm while your face twists with pleasure and astonishment.

As soon as you finish she wipes her eyes and slips away from under you, getting dressed in mere seconds.

You racked your mind looking for a way to formulate an apology while she tied her shoes.

"Jane, I.." You should've shut up, you weren't sorry.

"You're not a nice guy." She recites perfectly before clutching her backpack tighter and running out of your house.

And you couldn't even swallow your pride to stop her.

Her name was Jane, and it took loosing her virginity for you to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> jane is me. jane is fucking me


End file.
